Gracias
by Cami'Peace
Summary: Por qué siempre te dará una segunda oportunidad. Por que no está en tu mente alejarte de ella, es tu felicidad tú razón de existir. Oneshoot basado en al canción Gracias de tranzas : Pasen! Alice/Jasper


No aguantaba. Haba ido de caza la noche anterior y no me puedo explicar como el olor de los humanos me sigue golpeando de la misma forma que 100 años atrás. No aguantaba. Pensaba que en cualquier momento saltaría al cuello de algún alumno que se cruzara.

Pero algo me hizo recapacitar. Sentir la suavidad de su piel me hacia recapacitar. Tranquilizarme, recordar que estaba en esa escuela por ella. Que no debía recaer por ella. La miré deleitándome una vez más con la belleza y suavidad de sus facciones, parecía un hada con su pelo puntiagudo, siempre sonriendo e irradiando felicidad por todas partes. Me devolvió la mirada, y de un minuto a otro se concentró en una visión, hurgando en el futuro de alguien. El de Bella tal vez, o había visto la sed en mis ojos y…

-Tranquilo, Jazz –Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. –No vas a lastimar a nadie –Dijo tranquilizándome, sonriéndome, diciéndome con la mirada que confiaba plenamente en mi.

Sólo me limite a sonreírle y acariciarle la mano con mi pulgar. Diciéndole así cuanto la amaba.

_Cuando las cosas van mal_

_Y el mundo se me derrumba_

_Tú siempre estás_

En medio de la lucha con neófitos. Tratando de que Alice no saliera lastimada por alguno. No es que no confiara en sus capacidades de lucha, pero no aguantaría la idea de que algo le sucediera, si llegaba a morir yo… Pero no pensaría eso, por que cada vez que paso por tu lado puedo sentir tu emoción de estar ahí, por que confía en que todo saldrá bien, saldremos victoriosos de esta pelea, lo sabe a la perfección.

Y me sonríe, diciéndome que está bien, que falta poco. Reconfortándome con su mirada. En medio de un huracán podría estar, y la sonrisa de Alice siempre me daría las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante, mientras ella siempre esté a mi lado, todo irá bien.

_Lo que me pueda pasar_

_Aunque a veces no lo vea siempre estarás_

_Y sonrío en medio del huracán pues_

_Siento que todo se va a arreglar_

_Porque siempre vas a estar_

Estábamos recostados en la cama de nuestra habitación, solo allí, haciéndonos compañía. No eran necesarias las palabras. Solo serian felices si estaban al lado del otro, por siempre.

-Gracias –Dije de repente.

Alice me miró extrañada, con la duda pintada en sus facciones. –De nada –se encogió de hombros. –Pero, ¿A que vienen las gracias? –Se acomodó de tal forma que quedamos de frente, mirándonos a los ojos.

-Por haberme encontrado, por estar siempre, por perdonar cada vez que hago las cosas mal, por darme siempre una segunda oportunidad Ali –Acaricie su mejilla y Alice seguía mirándome tiernamente, podía ver el amor en sus ojos, como siempre.

-No tienes que agradecerme eso, vampiro tonto. -Sonrió –Sabes que te amo y que iría dónde los Volturi si no hubiera oportunidad de recuperarte –Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Me estremecí cuando con tal solo imaginarme una vida sin mi pequeña. Y me aterró la idea de que fuera dónde los Volturi. No me imaginada una existencia sin Alice, no podía, era como una existencia sin valor. Si no estaba Alice, no había necesidad de seguir existiendo.

_Y hoy te doy gracias a ti_

_Por respirar porque me hiciste ver felicidad_

_Por perdonar lo que hice mal,_

_Porque me das siempre una oportunidad,_

_Gracias a ti, porque siempre estarás para mí_

Me arrepentía como nunca el haber salido solo a caminar por la ciudad. El olor era insoportable, y no era de mi agrado perder el sentido del olfato como para dejar de respirar.

Aquel callejón oscuro, la joven que iba directo a él. No estaba pensando con claridad, me deje llevar, olvidándome y entregándome por completo a la caza de la joven… olía más que delicioso, era un aroma incluso más fuerte que el de Bella, exquisito, podía imaginarme el sabor de esta y me ardía la garganta, me quemaba.

Aceché a la joven al callejón, cerciorándome de que nadie me había visto. Podía sentir la emoción en cuanto me vio, perfecto ante sus ojos. Me acerque sonriendo. De repente el miedo llegó a su ser, advirtiéndome que se estaba haciendo una idea de que no podría ver el sol mañana…

Recorrí su cuello con mi nariz, inhalando todo su aroma… ¡Ah! ¡Delicioso! Estaba a punto de traspasar su morena piel cuando sentí la presencia de otra persona. Más bien de otro vampiro. Rápido me di vuelta y no espere encontrarme con ella. No ahora. Seguramente lo había visto, me había visto matando a la pobre mujer.

Corrió hacia mí y me tomó la cara, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos dorados, contrastando con su pálida piel y su pelo negro. Me arrepentí en el mismo momento en que la vi.

-Jazz… -Dijo en un susurró que se llevó el viento.

-No volverá a suceder, perdóname –Podía sentir su tristeza. No era decepción. Era pena, por mandar a volar tantos años de no beber sangre humana. Por que de una u otra forma me alejaba de su lado.

-No hay qué perdonar, Jasper. No hiciste nada –Me sonrió solo como ella sabe, mirándome con ternura.

-Pero casi lo hago, Alice –En ese momento caí de rodillas al suelo. Tapándome la cara con las manos, jalando de mi cabello. Sintiéndome tan miserable por hacer pasar por esto a mi pequeña, ¿Cómo podía ser tan monstruo? ¿Cómo?

Alice estaba ahí, apoyándome. Me abrazó y me acariciaba la cara, la espalda, el pelo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba a su alcance. Y sus caricias eran como mi cura. Eran tan suaves, tan delicadas como ella. Y sus abrazos, el fiel remedio a mi dolor.

-Te amo –Dijo –Te amaré por siempre.

La miré a los ojos y solo pude abrazarla.

_Mil cosas pueden pasar si me pierdo_

_Del camino tú me hallarás,_

_Confundo lo material con las cosas importantes_

_Tú me hablarás y sonrío en medio del huracán_

_Pues siento que todo se va a arreglar_

_Porque siempre vas a estar_

Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que vi a Alice. La primera vez que sentí esperanza al haber encontrado un significado a mi existencia. La primera vez que sentí amor y lo recibí. La primera vez que la besé. La primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que me exalté cuando Alice me abrazó y se sentó en mi regazo con su cabeza en mi pecho.

De pronto, levantó su cara y me besó delicadamente, suave, de una manera inocente. Solo chocando nuestros labios.

-Te quiero –Dijo sin más. Mirándome, pidiéndome a gritos que le dijiera lo mismo. Había estado recordando su vida antes de conocernos lo sabía. ¡Cuánto me arrepentía de no haber estado ahí!

-Yo te amo –Y sonrió, pasó sus delgados brazos por mi cuello y se aferró a mí con fuerza.

Nunca voy a merecer a Alice. Siempre he pensado eso, que un día se aburrirá de mí y pedirá que salga de su vida.

- Nunca, Jasper. Y escúchame bien. Nunca, quiero que te alejes de mí. Por favor –Me miraba y podía sentir la tristeza que emanaba su cuerpecito. La abrasé a mí con fuerza.

- No podría, mi amor. Nunca me voy a alejar de ti, por que eres mi alegría, mi felicidad. No podría ser feliz como lo soy contigo. No puedo existir si no estoy a tu lado. Me encontraste y no me voy a alejar de ti en ningún momento. Por que te amo y siempre te amaré, Ali.

Ese momento fue tan íntimo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos quedamos solo mirándonos por un tiempo indefinido, con ella entre mis brazos estaba todo bien.

_Y hoy te doy gracias a ti,_

_Por respirar porque me hiciste ver felicidad_

_Por perdonar lo que hice mal_

_Porque me das siempre una oportunidad,_

_Gracias a ti porque siempre estarás para mí_

_Y aunque no merezco tanto amor_

_Hoy te quiero pedir... que no te alejes de mí_

Corríamos lo más rápido posible por el bosque. Cuando de pronto me asaltó la idea de que si los Volturi no nos escuchaban. No habría momento de despedidas. Paré abruptamente y Alice me miró interrogante. Nahuel y Huilen pararon también, mirando a Alice.

Ella les hizo una seña que esperaran un poco. Tomé la mano de Alice, mirándola a los ojos y traté de ordenar mis ideas.

- A-Alice... yo… si no ganamos esta pelea… yo… quería… Despedirme –Solté al fin. Iba a decir algo pero puse un dedo en sus labios, el cual besó. –Aunque lo sepas, te amo, más que nada en el mundo. Eres la luz de mis ojos. La razón de mi existencia. Mi vida entera Alice. Eres un ángel que llegó a salvarme de la oscuridad. Eres una hadita que llegó a cumplir mis más profundos deseos de encontrar una compañera para el resto de la eternidad. Si hoy, no ganamos. Quiero que sepas que dónde sea que vallamos después de esta vida, te seguiré amando y adorando fervientemente como lo he hecho hasta hoy. Si no estamos juntos. Te extrañaré cada segundo que marque el reloj. Te pensaré en cada momento. Y te necesitaré a cada instante. Te amo Alice, te amo mi vida. –Mi pequeña me miraba, y pude sentir la nostalgia que emanaba de su delicado cuerpo.

- Jazz… ¡Oh, Jasper! Yo también te amo más que nada en el mundo. Eres el único al que podría amar aquí o en otro lugar. ¡Oh, mi vida! –Se lanzó a mis brazos y pasó sus bracitos firmemente por mi cintura, la abrasé fuerte, deseando que nunca acabara ese momento para tenerla en mis brazos por siempre.

Sabía que no la merecía. Ella pensaba lo contrario. Yo estaba seguro que terminaría arruinando las cosas un día, y ella no me daría más oportunidades.

- Solo quiero, que nunca te alejes de mí, pequeña. –Dije susurrando contra su pelo, inhalando su exquisito perfume.

- Nunca lo haría, Jasper. Confía en mí. –Sonrió y volvió a ser la Alice concentrada. Volvimos dónde Nahuel y Huilen y comenzamos la carrera nuevamente. Esperando que la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado esta vez.

_Gracias a ti porque siempre estarás para mí_

_Y aunque no merezco tanto amor_

_Hoy te quiero pedir que_

_No te alejes de mí... que no te alejes de mí._


End file.
